memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DonDonP1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, DonDonP1! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:CBS Paramount Network Television" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 21:24, May 22, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Image replacement If your going to replace an image with one that's the same file type, you can go to the file page o the image you want to replace and click the replace image link, or just upload the new image to the same location/file name. As such, I've merged your recent uploads with the old file. Also, images need the have a copyright template added to them when uploaded, or shortly afterward, per our image use policy, just a FYI for any future image uploads you may do. If you have any questions about the image copyright templates or whatnot, feel free to ask. - 16:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) File citations Hey. Please stop removing a valid template when there is no citation given for the file. If you need assistance, please check this page. Uncited files won't last seven days on Memory Alpha, per policy. Tom (talk) 20:02, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Hello, Tom. Sorry I had to do that. I should have asked permission before uploading my faithful recreations. So hard for me to avoid, to be honest. DonDonP1 (talk) 20:07, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::DonDonP1: Please make sure to describe your image uploads properly, cite them (if it's a recreation, WHAT is it recreating? There's a template to link to the file it's recreating). License them. This is ALL required to have images on Memory Alpha. -- sulfur (talk) 02:13, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Just removing this comment here... well... doesn't help. Your recreations are well done and all, but without reference to the exact image that they're recreating... and where they are from/etc... they will be removed. -- sulfur (talk) 11:38, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello. My apologies for the removal. Anyhow, thanks for commenting. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:11, July 22, 2018 (UTC) New Badge Hey, pal! Why did you decide to make a new insignia, when we already had my version? Anyways, what program did you use, if I might ask? Pedronog (talk) 10:02, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :I've already marked my version to be deleted, but it'd be nice to add an inner shadow to the svg file...Pedronog (talk) 10:10, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Hello, Pedro. It is on this link: https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/File:2390s_Starfleet_insignia.svg DonDonP1 (talk) 20:51, February 4, 2020 (UTC)